Comble mon ignorance, mon ami
by fumseck666
Summary: "Sherlock voit au travers de tout et de nous tous mais la chose la plus incroyable c'est à quel point il est ignorant sur bien des sujets." Se fichant de son disque dur, à travers de petites scènes, John lui apprend ce qu'il ignore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : La série Sherlock ne m'appartient pas. Cette série fut créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss et inspiré par les romans de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Saison** : 1

**Résumé** : "Sherlock voit au travers de tout et de nous tous mais la chose la plus incroyable c'est à quel point il est ignorant sur bien des sujets." Se fichant de son disque dur, à travers de petites scènes, John lui apprend ce qu'il ignore.

* * *

**Scène 1 : Plaisanterie entre amis.**

_(Sherlock/John.)_

Sherlock Holmes, le célèbre détective, était allongé sur son canapé, fixant le plafond. Le Docteur John Watson, plus digne, était assis sur le fauteuil.

« Il va venir. » prédit Sherlock.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Cela fait déjà deux meurtres. » contra son colocataire et ami, le Docteur John Watson.

« Il vient toujours. Il a besoin de moi. » dit Sherlock, confiant.

John écarquilla les yeux et fixa son ami.

« Waou ! Et comment vont les chevilles ? » demanda t-il, éberlué par tant de suffisance.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment ses chevilles s'étaient glissées dans la conversation mais répondit tout de même.

« Mes chevilles vont très bien, elles n'ont pas eu l'occasion d'être blessé puisque je suis allongé. » répondit-il très sérieusement.

John ouvrit la bouche, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Sherlock n'était pas rentré dans son jeu comme d'habitude. D'ordinaire, il laissa échapper un petit sourire ou riait même quelque fois.

Avec tristesse, il comprit enfin pourquoi. Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais été taquiné de la sorte par un ami parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu.

Avant lui.

En se jurant d'enseigner à Sherlock ce qu'il ne savait sur des choses si élémentaire que l'amitié, il lui expliqua patiemment le véritable sens de cette question.

« C'était une plaisanterie, Sherlock. On dit de quelqu'un de prétentieux qu'il a les chevilles enflées. Tu n'arrêtais pas de te lancer des fleurs donc je t'ai posé cette question. »

Sherlock réorienta son regard vers la fenêtre, peiné que John se moque de lui comme le faisait Sally Donovan. Ensuite, il fronça les sourcils. John n'était pas Sally Donovan, John était la gentillesse incarnée. Il le regarda à nouveau et vit l'inquiétude peindre ses traits.

Il sourit.

« Intéressante, celle-ci ! Je la ressortirais à Mycroft. »

Ils se sourirent.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : En regardant la série Sherlock, j'ai immédiatement accroché et l'envie d'écrire une fic fut si intense que, maintenant, après la diffusion de la première saison, je me lance. Je commence très doucement mais si les reviews suivent, alors j'aurai encore plus envie d'écrire ! Donc n'hésitez pas !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bart's Hospital, Londres**

**9.30 a.m**

Sherlock posa lentement la lamelle enduite de poison sous le microscope. Il l'observait avec attention lorsqu'un énième soupir de son ami lui fit relever la tête.

« John. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? Je m'ennui. » demanda le Docteur,

« Alors tu sais ce que je ressens quand je n'ai pas une affaire intéressante à élucider. »

« Sherlock. »

« Non, tu ne peux pas m'aider. » répondit-il, enfin.

« Tu es sûr ? Parce que je passe la soirée avec Sarah et il est hors de question que tu me déranges pour que j'envoie un SMS à ta place. » le prévint Watson.

« J'ai compris, John. » assura Sherlock, avec exaspération.

Le Docteur Watson le regarda avec suspicion. Il dût juger que son ami était sincère puisqu'il sourit et se remit à parler avec chaleur.

« Que mangeras-tu ? » demanda t-il, curieux.

« Des restes. » répondit brièvement le grand brun à regardant à nouveau dans le microscope.

« Les seuls restes qu'il y a dans notre frigo sont des restes humains. »

« Et bien, je me commanderai quelque chose, alors. »

« On ne commande pas par texto, Sherlock. » lui apprit John.

Le détective siffla de mécontentement.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Molly Hooper, la légiste. Souriante, elle s'approcha de Sherlock en ignorant complètement son ami.

« Bonjour. » murmura t-elle, en le dévorant des yeux.

« Vous avez coupé vos cheveux. » dit-il, sans ambages.

Elle parut désarçonnée un instant, puis rougit en baissant la tête.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Vous aimez ? » demanda t-elle, avec espoir.

« Beaucoup, cette coupe met votre visage en valeur. Tu ne trouves pas, John ? »

John répondit vaguement par l'affirmative, observant avec attention les rapports entre la jeune femme et son ami. Il grimaça en voyant le sourire de la demoiselle s'évanouir lorsque l'objet de son affection se tourna vers lui.

« Je suis sûr que je pourrais convaincre Mme Hudson de me préparer un petit en-cas. » continua t-il.

« Elle te répondra qu'elle est notre logeuse, non notre gouvernante. » rétorqua son ami, vif.

« Mais elle le fera. »

« Et tu mourras aussi sûrement que si tu ingérais l'un de ces poisons. »

Sherlock soupira. Allait-il devoir faire ce qu'il abhorrait le plus au monde ? Parler au téléphone. Il pourrait bien sûr manger à l'extérieur mais il détestait manger seul depuis qu'il connaissait John (et même avant, dit sa petite voix intérieure). La voix douce de Molly le sauva de ce sort cruel.

« J'avais l'intention de me faire un bon plat cuisiné, ce soir. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir à la maison et en profiter. »

Le visage de Sherlock s'éclaira.

« Parfait ! Je viendrai chercher votre petit plat vers... 7.30 p.m. » proposa t-il, gaiement.

John fut mortifié. Le visage de Molly devint blanc comme la craie et ses mains tremblèrent. Elle sourit courageusement pour marquer son assentiment puis fit demi-tour. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand Sherlock l'interpella. Elle se retourna, les yeux pleins d'espoir. John se redressa.

« Vous pourrez nous apporter un café ? »

Elle acquiesça rapidement et sortit.

Quand il fut certain que Molly était loin, John se planta devant Sherlock, bras croisés et attendit.

« John. »

« Sherlock. »

« John. » répéta t-il, sans comprendre.

« SHERLOCK ! » Il prit une grande inspiration pour apaiser sa colère. Il répéta ensuite. « Sherlock, rassure-moi, tu as compris ce que t'as demandé Molly ? »

« Bien sûr. Elle m'a gentillement proposé de me cuisiner à dîner parce que je n'avais pas quoi manger. » répondit-il, candidement.

Malgré tous ses efforts, la bouche de John ne put que se décrocher et frapper le sol devant une telle naïveté. Puis, se rendant compte du comique de la chose (et de son dramatisme, également), il lutta pour éviter de se mettre à rire hystériquement.

Sherlock observa avec perplexité son ami clôrent ses lèvres, ses joues se colorer d'une teinte rouge, ses oreilles furent les dernières victimes de cette propagation alarmante avant que le médecin ne renverse la tête en arrière et ne se mette à rire à gorge déployée.

Notant à travers ses yeux mi-clos et emplis de larmes de rire la froide indifférence du détective qui cachait sans le moindre doute son irrépressible curiosité, il tenta alors de regagner son sang froid, d'autant plus que Molly ne tarderait pas à revenir.

« Sherlock, » commença t-il « ceci était une invitation. Elle t'a proposé un rencard. »

Devant le froncement de sourcils de Sherlock, John développa.

« Molly est une jeune femme normalement constituée. »

« Deux jambes, deux bras, une tête et pas l'ombre d'un pénis. » confirma le détective, en hochant la tête.

« Qui a remarqué l'homme attirant que tu es. » continua John.

En voyant Sherlock revêtir la même expression que lorsqu'il avait cru qu'il le draguait dans le restaurant, il le détrompa immédiatement.

« Sherlock, Molly t'a invité à diner et non pas par amitié. C'est une femme qui a invité un homme. »

« Je t'arrête John, ce n'est pas la première fois que Molly me propose ce genre de chose. » l'interrompit le détective.

La mâchoire de John revint taquiner le sol. Combien de fois Sherlock avait-il repoussé Molly Hooper, sans le faire exprès ?

« Sherlock, un homme reconnait lorsqu'une femme lui fait du gringue. »

« Moi pas. » dit-il sèchement. « Pourquoi ne m'a t-elle pas demandé directement si je voulais diner avec elle ? »

« Parce qu'elle est très timide et que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très engageant. » soupira Watson, comme si c'était évident.

Sherlock ne put nier.

« Elle te plaît ? » demanda le docteur Watson, avec un sourire immense.

« Elle est très jolie... Et elle me laisse pratiquer mes expérience sur ses cadavres... j'aime beaucoup ses yeux bruns, c'est une couleur chaude, le brun. Lorsqu'elle rougit... » énuméra Holmes, les yeux au loin.

La porte se rouvrit. Molly entra, les deux cafés dans ses mains. Les grands yeux de Sherlock la suivirent lorsqu'elle lui donna silencieusement le café, en évitant ses yeux. Elle allait sortir quand Sherlock la rappela à nouveau. Elle se retourna, tête basse. John contempla la scène avec intêret, priant pour qu'enfin Sherlock fasse la bonne chose.

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai plus envie de votre dîner. »

John se prit la tête dans les mains, navré. Molly recula, les yeux larmoyants. Sherlock tourna la tête vers son ami, qui secouait la tête, la main sur les yeux et s'empressa de rectifier comprenant qu'il s'y était mal prit.

« On pourrait peut-être aller dîner tous les deux, au lieu de se terrer chacun dans notre minable appartement. » proposa t-il, hésitant.

John se dégagea la gorge devant ce manque de respect envers leur -original- appartement mais sourit en tournant la tête ailleurs pour leur donner de l'intimité.

« Vraiment ? » demanda t-elle, choquée.

Le détective tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers John. Percevant son sourire qui s'étendait malgré son visage à demi-tourné, il regarda Molly et acquiesça avec force.

Le visage de Molly se transforma radicalement. Ses yeux larmoyants se mirent briller de joie et un magnifique sourire s'étendit sur son visage.

« Ce soir. 8.30 p.m. Vous venez me chercher. » ordonna t-elle.

Et elle partit en courant, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sherlock se tourna vers John, qui lui tapa dans le dos.

« Alors ? »

« Je sens que ça va être une expérience très productive. » sourit Holmes.

« Et maintenant je pourrais t'initier au double-rencard. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos visites, c'est très encourageant. C'est pour cela que je publie ce chapitre à peine deux jours après le premier. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scène 3 : Sort de mon lit, Sherlock !**

_(Sherlock/John/Sally/Anderson)_**  
**

John sut où il était avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. En se basant sur la méthode de déduction de son ami Sherlock, il pouvait avancer au moins deux preuves à cette certitude.

Preuve numéro une : on lui avait tiré dessus. Dans le ventre. N'importe quelle personne censée l'aurait mené à l'hôpital. Même Sherlock.

Preuve numéro deux : l'odeur. L'odeur désagréable des hôpitaux. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait reconnaître cette odeur entre mille, c'était lui.

Il tressaillit lorsqu'il bougea les doigts de la main gauche, en se disant que l'infirmière avait un peu forcé sur l'anesthésiant. Il avait le bras totalement engourdi. Il fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi ressentait-il une chaleur inexpliquée dans tout le côté gauche de son corps ?

Et bon sang, qu'est-ce qui était si froid et se frottait à ses pieds ?

Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux, se dit-il.

Tout doucement, il cligna des paupières pour s'ajuster à la luminosité de la pièce. Son nez le démangea. De sa main gauche, il tenta de se gratter mais en plus d'être engourdi, sa main, non, son bras, était entravé par un poids suspect.

Il tourna la tête, curieux. Et sourit. Il n' y avait que Sarah pour venir se faufiler dans son lit pour le réconforter de s'être fait tiré dessus. Il ne voyait pas son visage, étant donné qu'elle était cachée sous la couverture mais il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait une peau si douce.

Il se pencha lentement vers ce qu'il devina être l'emplacement de sa joue et l'embrassa brièvement. Les couvertures frémirent. Une main fine et blanche comme l'albâtre rabattit les couvertures. John hurla.

« AAAHHH ! SHERLOCK ! » cria t-il, en reculant.

Cette démonstration de colère lui arracha un glapissement de douleur. Sherlock Holmes se releva tranquillement, comme si on ne l'avait pas trouvé en train de dormir contre son colocataire inconscient.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire de mouvement brusque. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta blessure. » lui conseilla l'intrus.

« Sors de mon lit ! »

Le détective fit la sourde-oreille à cette demande et se cala davantage contre les oreillers. John s'éloigna de lui jusqu'à être en équilibre sur le bord du lit.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux peut-être que j'appelle une infirmière ? Tu viens après tout, de sortir d'un coma de quatre jours. » demanda aimablement le brun.

« Non. » s'exclama le Docteur Watson, en attrapant ses mains, paniqué. « N'appelle personne. »

« Soit. »

Sherlock étendit ses longues jambes.

« Je ne t'ai pas dérangé, j'espère ? » demanda t-il, en passant son bras derrière le cou de John.

John se releva légèrement pour éviter le contact de son colocataire.

« J'étais inconscient. Je n'aurais même pas été dérangé s'il y avait eu douze kangourous dans ce lit. Maintenant, sors de mon lit ! » exigea Watson.

« Quel métier déprimant que d'être Docteur. »

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Déprimant ? » répéta John, ahuri.

« Évidemment, où est l'aventure ? Comme ce doit être ennuyant de voir ces murs blancs tous les jours. »

« Et quand tu es malade ou blessé, tu dois être content d'avoir un médecin pour te soigner. »

« Je ne suis jamais malade et j'évite d'être blessé. » répondit Holmes.

John eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Puis tourna brusquement la tête vers Sherlock et lui dit, accusateur.

« Tu essaies de changer de sujet. Sors immédiatement de ce lit ! »

Sherlock baissa la tête et prit une expression peinée. Avec lenteur, il sortit une jambe du lit, puis l'autre. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand John le retint, soupirant.

« Rassieds-toi. » soupira le blond.

Sherlock n'en abandonna pas pour autant son expression triste, même si intérieurement, il souriait, victorieux.

« Je suis désolé, Sherlock. Mais tu es en tort, cette fois-ci. Oui, tu l'es. » confirma t-il, en voyant le détective ouvrir la bouche. « Tu n'avais pas le droit de te glisser dans mon lit alors que j'étais inconscient. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai vu une femme le faire avec son amie. Elle s'inquiétait pour elle, je m'inquiétais pour toi donc je me suis allongé contre toi. Elle a dit que les personnes dans le coma sentaient ce qui se passé autour d'eux et que ça les aider à se réveiller. Je voulais que tu te réveilles alors j'ai fais comme elle. » expliqua t-il, avec une logique infaillible.

John fut touché mais ne bougea pas de ses positions.

« Merci, Sherlock. Ça me va droit au coeur, je t'assure mais un homme ne peut pas être dans le lit d'un autre homme, ça choque, ça fait jaser. »

« Je t'ai dis cette femme était dans le lit de cette autre femme mais tu n'as pas été choqué. » s'étonna Holmes.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, Sherlock. Certains hétéros-hommes sont très mal à l'aise avec l'intimité avec d'autres hommes notamment parce qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on doute de leur hétérosexualité, ou parce qu'ils ont peur du regard des autres. »

« Étrange. Tu as peur du regard des autres ? »

John se décala, gêné.

« Je vois. » dit-il, en notant sa réaction. « N'est-ce pas stupide ? Tout le monde te connais dans cet hôpital et sait que tu es en couple avec Sarah, pourquoi les gens croiraient-ils que nous entretenons une relation ambigüe ? Et puis, si tu es mal à l'aise, cela ne signifie t-il pas que ton orientation est floue ? »

Le Docteur Watson en resta muet. Le pire, c'était que cette argumentation était valable.

« Peut-être mais ce sont les idées de la société. Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité, ma sœur est lesbienne mais je n'aime pas qu'on croit que je le suis. »

« Tu ne dois pas te préoccuper de se que les gens pense, John. »

John ferma les yeux. Expirant longuement, il dit :

« Je vais essayé. » murmura Watson, en se rallongeant.

Sherlock sourit largement et se colla à lui. Il ne s'écarta pas. La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Sally et Anderson entrèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent net. Sherlock releva le torse et regarda son ami en souriant.

« Non. »

Sherlock se pencha vers le visage de John. Le Docteur Watson voyait sur son visage ce qu'il voulait.

« Sherlock... » l'avertit le Docteur, tremblant.

Il nota du coin de l'œil les expressions choquées de Sally et Anderson tandis que le visage de Sherlock se rapprochait dangereusement du sien.

Et merde.

* * *

**La grande défenseuse des causes _(pourquoi je ne ferais pas du droit, on se demande) _**_:_ Avec toutes les allusions dans la série, on ne pouvait décemment pas s'attendre à ce que je passe sur cette petite ambiguïté entre Sherlock et John.

Dans ce chapitre, on peut se demander qui apprend à qui ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici un nouveau petit chapitre, pour "protéger" les âmes sensibles, ce chapitre est déconseillé au moins de 16 ans et aux personnes influençables. Pour les autres, dîtes NON à la drogue ! Rating : T.  
**

* * *

**Scène 4 : Drogue ? J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais replongé ! Mais pourquoi ?**

_(Sherlock/John)_

John sortit ses clés et ouvrit précipitamment la porte d'entrée du 221B Baker Street. La pluie était torrentielle au dehors et il était impatient de retrouver sa maison et son colocataire sociopathe et irritant.

« Sherlock ! » cria t-il, en montant les escaliers, souriant. « Sherlock ! Chinois ou Français, ce soir ? »

Il entra dans le salon, regarda brièvement son ami étendu sur le canapé et entra dans la cuisine. Habitué, le pied qui trônait dans le frigo ne lui arracha qu'un spasme de dégoût.

Un pied ou une tête, de toute façon ! se dit-il, sarcastique.

Prenant une bouteille d'eau, il continua a parler :

« Quelle journée ! Il y a une épidémie de grippe sévère dans la ville, Sherlock. Tu devrais te faire vacciner. »

Pas de réponse.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Sherlock ne répondait-il donc pas ? Il l'avait harcelé toute l'après-midi pour qu'il revienne rapidement à la maison et maintenant, il l'ignorait ?

« Écoute Sherlock » commença t-il en retournant dans le salon. « Je travaille pour gagner ma vie et... »

Il s'interrompit, horrifié. Sherlock avait ramené une chaise près du canapé et sur celle-ci, il y avait une poudre blanche que John reconnut immédiatement. De la drogue. Son putain de colocataire s'était remis à se droguer ! Il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla brutalement.

« Sherlock ! Sherlock, réveille-toi, espèce d'imbécile ! » pria t-il, alarmé.

Il lui tapota sur les joues. Le détective papillonna des yeux. Il planait.

« John ? » demanda t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

John se releva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Fou de rage, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en essayant de contrôler son envie de taper sur quelque chose. Ou sur quelqu'un.

« John. »

« Tais-toi, Sherlock. Tu l'as sniffé, les effets devraient s'estomper dans environ quelques minutes. C'est de l'héroïne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun hocha la tête. Dans un silence pesant, ils attendirent. Pendant ce temps là, le Docteur Watson se remémora le comportement de son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un quelconque symptôme de drogué en manque. Pas d'éternuement, pas de vomissement... Rien. Était-il si aveugle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que son colocataire était sous substance ?

Quand Sherlock fut en état de se relever, John s'immobilisa et croisa les bras.

« Alors ? Tu as replongé quand ? » attaqua t-il, le vrillant du regard.

« Aujourd'hui. »

John fut soulagé. Il n'avait rien raté. Il n'était pas un mauvais ami. Mieux, Sherlock n'aurait pas besoin d'aller en cure de désintoxication.

Toutefois, il ne laissa pas paraître son soulagement et ré-attaqua :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ou mon cerveau de demeuré ne peut pas comprendre ? » ironisa le soldat.

Sherlock resta de marbre et John, qui n'était pas connu pour sa patience, se mit à hurler :

« BON SANG, SHERLOCK ! QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI ? ET SI TU AVAIS FAIT UNE OVERDOSE PENDANT QUE J'ÉTAIS ABSENT, TU Y PENSES ? »

« Je savais ce que je faisais. » répondit calmement le brun.

« Bien sûr, car tu as de longues années de pratique derrière toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock ne releva pas. Il resta également impassible au regard fixe que portait son ami sur lui.

« Très bien. » murmura le médecin. « Très bien. » répéta t-il, plus fort.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre et Sherlock le suivit, perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'enquit t-il, nonchalamment. Ou presque.

John se retourna violemment, Sherlock recula d'un pas. La tristesse et la déception gravées sur son visage remua quelque chose dans son ventre. Il s'étonna. C'était une sensation nouvelle.

« Je déménage. » annonça le blond.

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux. John continua.

« J'ai tout toléré, Sherlock. Les membres humains dans notre frigo, les poisons dans les tuperwares. Dieu, j'ai même accepté le cheval mort dans notre baignoire mais il est hors de question que je te regarde te détruire et encore moins sans savoir pourquoi. »

Il se remit en marche. Sherlock tituba. Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, John se baissa et tira de sous son lit une valise.

« Je te demande de ne pas partir. » dit le détective, d'une voix calme.

« Pour une fois, tu m'excuse si je ne t'obéis pas. » répliqua Watson.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode avec violence, et prit le plus d'affaire possible qu'il entassa dans sa valise. Sherlock s'interposa.

« C'est très dur pour moi, John. » débuta t-il, lentement.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est dur pour moi, Sherlock ? Je suis médecin, je sais tous ce que ces drogues entrainent, toute la souffrance qu'elles procurent quand la personne est en manque. J'ai vu tout ça de mes propres yeux. Et tu crois que... que je vais te regarder souffrir, toi, mon meilleur ami, comme j'ai regardé ces inconnus souffrir à m'en briser le cœur ? »

Un sanglot s'échappa de lui. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche mais il était à court de mots. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire la sensation que lui procurait ces mots prononcés avec tant de passion. C'était la première fois qu'une personne éprouvait ce genre de sentiment pour lui. D'habitude, on le traitait de monstre, on l'évitait, on le haïssait. Jamais personne n'avait voulu le quitter -par amitié. John méritait de savoir la vérité. Alors, il respira profondément et avoua :

« C'est à cause de Moriarty. »

« Moriarty ? » répéta John.

D'un commun accord, après leur échappée miraculeuse de la piscine, il n'avait jamais évoqué ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. De la fugace impression de trahison que Sherlock avait ressenti en croyant que John était Moriarty... De la proposition de John de se sacrifier pour son ami... De l'affirmation de Moriarty sur le fait que Sherlock avait un cœur... Pas une seule fois.

« Moriarty veut réduire mon cœur en cendre. »

« Tu as peur ? Sherlock, tu sais que je te protègerai de lui. Moi, Mycroft, Lestrade, nous ne le laisseront jamais te faire du mal, je te le promets. » jura t-il, solennel.

Sherlock secoua la tête, épuisé.

« Tu ne comprends pas, John. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? » s'énerva t-il, en serrant les poings.

« Il ne parlait pas de me faire du mal en disant cela. »

« Je sais que tu es un sociopathe de haut-niveau mais tu restes un être humain, ton cœur se trouve dans ton corps et tu en as besoin. »

« Il ne parlait pas au sens littéral du terme si tu préfères. » précisa le brun.

Sherlock regarda John dans les yeux, pour lui communiquer la véritable signification de cette menace. John comprit.

« Il me veut mort. » constata t-il, d'une voix blanche.

Ils se regardèrent.

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es drogué ? Parce qu'il m'a menacé ? Sherlock, je suis un soldat. Je suis habitué à me battre pour ma vie, les menaces de morts font parti de ma vie. »

« Il m'envoie des messages. » coupa le détective.

John blanchit.

« Il peut me dire où tu te trouves, avec qui, ce que tu fais... Il me dit qu'il peut arrêté ton cœur. » récita le brun, d'une voix distante.

Le souffle de John se bloqua dans sa gorge, pas parce qu'il avait peur pour lui mais parce qu'il était peiné de la souffrance qu'avait enduré son ami. Il s'était drogué pour apaiser la terrible angoisse qu'il ressentait pour lui, comprit-il, enfin.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa t-il, en murmurant.

« Dans ces moments, j'ai mal... »

Il toucha sa poitrine.

« ...Là. »

John ferma les yeux et inspira lentement. Retenant le petit sourire qui menaçait de s'étendre sur ses lèvres, il rouvrit ses yeux et regarda son ami. Sherlock Holmes venait d'avouer qu'il tenait à lui. Le sociopathe qui ne souciait de personne, pas même de ceux qui était ficelé à une bombe, tenait à lui. Il sentit un élan d'affection brutale qui balaya presque la fureur qu'il ressentait depuis quelques minutes.

« Merci, Sherlock. » le remercia le médecin, sincèrement.

Holmes s'étonna.

« Pourquoi ? Il veut te tuer à cause de moi. »

John rit.

« C'est toi qui ne comprends pas cette fois-ci. Il y a des causes, des personnes qui valent la peine de se mettre en danger. Et toi aussi, tu le sais. C'est pour cela que tu n'est pas parti quand je te l'ai proposé à la piscine, c'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas que je déménage. »

Sherlock marmonna quelque chose et John crut distingué le mot faiblesse. Il secoua la tête.

« C'est loin d'être une faiblesse, l'amour, l'amitié. Ce sont des sentiments qui nous poussent à aller au delà des limites. Pourquoi crois-tu que Ron et Hermione ont suivis Harry ? » plaisanta t-il.

Sherlock le regarda, le sourcil levé.

« Laisse tomber. » dit-il, en secouant la tête.

Il retourna à sa valise et enleva les vêtements qu'il y avait mis. Se tournant vers son ami, il demanda :

« Tu m'aides ? »

Sherlock sourit, détendu.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Pour ce chapitre, j'ai fais quelques recherches sur l'héroïne et ses effets mais n'en ais jamais consommé. Vous êtes avertis !


	5. Chapter 5

**Scène 5 : Stop à l'intimidation. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent.**

_(Sherlock/John/Lestrade/Sally/Anderson)_**  
**

« ...Ce que je dis Sherlock, c'est que tu ne dois pas te laisser faire par Donovan et Anderson. » expliqua patiemment John en sortant du taxi.

« Les piètres tentatives de Sally et Anderson visant à me blesser ne me dérange en aucune façon, John. » rétorqua le détective, calme.

« Mais si tu ne fais pas quelque chose, ils ne s'arrêteront jamais. » s'exaspéra le docteur.

Ils s'immobilisèrent devant le cordon de police où Sally les attendaient. Un rictus aux lèvres, elle les regardaient comme on regardait un chewing-gum obstinément collé à sa semelle. Avec dégoût et irritation.

Elle ouvrit les hostilités.

« Tiens, tiens... C'est le taré et sa nouvelle expérience. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » ricana t-elle, en s'adressant à Sherlock.

« Je préfère le terme d'ami, Sally. » corrigea gentiment le brun.

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire désagréable et répliqua :

« Ne me faites pas rire, s'il vous plaît ! Primo, vous êtes un psychopathe. Deuxio, l'amitié est un sentiment réciproque. Or, franchement, qui pourrait vous apprécier ? »

Furieux devant cette attaque cruelle et injustifiée, John voulut défendre son ami mais le détective-consultant posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Souriant, il passa sous le cordon de police et le tînt pour que John fasse de même. Ensuite, baissant le regard sur les genoux du sergent, il dit :

« Vous devriez vraiment faire quelque chose pour vos genoux. »

Il se remit en marche, d'un pas énergique. Regardant distraitement les genoux de l'agent de police, John se moqua :

« Il a raison, vous savez. Ça n'est pas très sexy. »

Et il pressa le pas pour rejoindre Sherlock, laissant derrière lui une Sally Donovan furibonde. Quand il l'eut rattrapé, le docteur Watson s'apprêta à le gronder pour ne pas s'être - une nouvelle fois - défendu mais son regard accrocha l'immense manoir devant lui. Il hoqueta.

« Un peu tape-à-l'œil, tu ne trouves pas, John ? Bien loin de notre petit appartement. »

Et Dieu, ça l'était ! Comment une famille de quatre personnes pouvait-elle vivre dans une si grande maison, enfin dans un manoir pour être précis. De là où il était, John pouvait sentir l'arrogance et la puissance émaner de cette famille. Il se demanda alors s'il était sage de laisser Sherlock en leur compagnie sans risquer un procès. Il se mordit les lèvres.

« Sherlock, John. » salua Lestrade, avec un hochement de tête lorsqu'ils furent entrés.

« Inspecteur. » sourit John.

Sherlock, quant à lui, ne faisait déjà plus attention. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la famille stoïque. John suivit son regard mais ne vit rien d'extraordinaire. Un homme, approchant la cinquantaine, grand, les yeux bleus, vêtu d'un costume qui donna l'impression à John de s'être habillé les yeux fermés. Bref, un homme riche mais ordinaire. Sa femme portait une robe noire qui convenait parfaitement aux circonstances, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui cachaient presque son décolleté. Curieusement, elle enlevait et remettait inconsciemment son alliance. John fronça les sourcils. Enfin, il passa au dernier membre de la famille qui était un jeune homme de 17-18 ans. Il était certainement le plus démonstratif de tous. Ses yeux étaient rouges et il reniflait de temps en temps en jetant des coups d'œil derrière lui où John devina être le corps de sa sœur.

« C'est par ici. » dit Lestrade en leur indiquant le chemin.

Faux ! La porte que le jeune homme regardait ne menait pas au corps de sa sœur mais laissa passer... un majordome et une gouvernante, à en juger par leurs uniformes. Cette entrée intéressa beaucoup Sherlock qui ralentit l'allure pour pouvoir les observer plus longtemps. L'inspecteur Lestrade ouvrit la seconde porte du salon et ils durent parcourir un autre couloir avant d'arriver à la scène du crime : la cuisine.

Quand Anderson les vit entrer, il ne put s'empêcher, à l'instar de sa collègue et _maîtresse_, de vocaliser son mécontentement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » aboya t-il, furieux.

« Ils sont venus pour nous aider, Anderson. » répondit Lestrade, un soupçon d'avertissement dans la voix.

« On a pas besoin de leur aide. »

« Permettez-moi de vous contredire, Anderson. Sans moi, vous peineriez à résoudre la moitié de vos cas. » dénigra Sherlock.

Lestrade et John soupirèrent, Anderson grinça des dents mais ne tarda pas à reprendre du poil de la bête. Il réattaqua violemment.

« Même si je croyais en vos petits tours de passe-passe, espèce de monstre, vous croyez que je vous envie ? Vous un êtes seul et vous le resterez toute votre vie car personne ne vous supporte, personne ne vous aime. Et même votre obsession du moment - il désigna John - va finir par partir car il ne pourra plus vous regarder sans vomir. »

Il eut un silence pesant. Puis John se jeta sur Anderson, lui empoigna la gorge et le souleva du sol.

« John ! » cria Lestrade.

Sherlock essayait de tirer John en arrière tandis que Lestrade tentait de défaire sa poigne de la gorge d'Anderson dont le visage devenait d'une inquiétante couleur rouge. Ils réussirent enfin lorsque deux autres policiers leur vinrent en aide. Échevelé, Lestrade hurla :

« Watson ! Dehors ! Tout de suite ! Partez et revenez lorsque vous serez calmé et que vous n'attaquerez plus mes hommes. »

Devant la fureur froide de l'ex-soldat qui le terrifiait bien plus que lorsqu'il avait sa main autour de son cou, Anderson se blottit pitoyablement contre le mur.

« Sherlock, on se retrouve à la maison. » dit froidement John.

Et il s'en alla.

* * *

Lorsque Sherlock revint à Baker Street, John était tranquillement sur son ordinateur portable. Il ne leva pas le regard quand Sherlock entra dans le salon et Sherlock en déduit logiquement que le docteur était encore en colère. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sherlock, debout au milieu du salon, décida d'entamer la conversation.

« Es-tu en colère contre moi ? »

John ne répondit pas.

« Aurais-je dû te défendre et empêcher Lestrade de t'interdire la scène de crime ? »

Silence.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire dans ce genre de cas de figure, John. »

John secoua tristement la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les yeux tristes, il prit enfin la parole :

« Je sais me défendre, Sherlock. Toi non. C'est pour cela que j'ai attaqué Anderson et si je dois le faire à chaque fois qu'il t'insulte, je le ferai. Même si je dois me faire expulser de la scène de crime à chaque fois. Tu dois te défendre Sherlock et quand je dis te défendre, je ne parle pas de tes petites déductions qui les agacent. Je parle d'une vengeance en bonne et du forme qui les convaincra définitivement de te laisser tranquille. »

« La télévision dit que la vengeance est une mauvaise chose. » dit Sherlock, un sourcil relevé.

« La télévision n'a pas vraiment tort mais pour ce cas-ci, la vengeance est acceptable. »

« Que dois-je faire pour me... venger ? »

Les yeux de John brillèrent de divertissement.

« La vengeance est proportionnelle au crime, Sherlock. Après ce qu'il t'ont fait subir : fais de ton pire. »

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux amis retournèrent sur la scène de crime où il retrouvèrent l'inspecteur Lestrade et le Sergent Donovan. John partageait avec Sherlock des exemples de vengeance qu'il avait infligé, principalement à sa soeur, avoua t-il avec un sourire. Sherlock n'écoutait que du oreille et paraissait excité. Bien sûr, à sa façon. Seuls les gens qui connaissaient très bien Sherlock pouvait le deviner.

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir.

Dans le salon, la famille de la victime les attendaient, ainsi que leurs deux domestiques.

« On peut commencer. » dit Lestrade.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda John, curieux.

« Inspecteur Lestrade ? » entendirent-ils, lointainement.

C'était Anderson. Sherlock sourit. Lestrade fronça les sourcils, en essayant d'évaluer du coin de l'œil l'humeur de John. Le médecin légiste entra dans la pièce et déglutit en y voyant John.

«Vous m'avez demandé de venir, Inspecteur ? »

« Non. » s'étonna t-il.

« Mais vous m'avez envoyé un message ! » insista Anderson, confus.

« Je vous dis que non ! » s'irrita l'inspecteur, certain.

Anderson, ne sachant quoi faire de lui, s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand Sherlock interrompit sa retraite.

« Puisque vous êtes là, vous pouvez tout aussi bien rester. » l'invita t-il, gentillement.

John se demanda s'il était le seul à sentir le coup fourré. Anderson, qui lui aussi était étonné de cette gentillesse soudaine, surtout après les événements de la veille, était suspicieux. Cependant, un regard de John le convainquit d'accepter de rester.

« On peut commencer, là ? » demanda Lestrade.

« Bien sûr. Je sais qui a tué la jeune fille. » annonça le détective.

« Ah bon ? » dit Donovan, douteuse.

« Je le sais depuis hier. »

« Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit hier, alors ? » s'exaspéra l'inspecteur grisonnant.

Sherlock et John se tournèrent vers lui.

« Laissez tomber. Alors ? » soupira t-il.

« Je dois avouer que cette affaire était vraiment très facile. Tout d'abord, votre fille a été trainée dans la cuisine, ce qui implique que quelqu'un a essayé de faire accusé le majordome. Dans ce cas, le mari est le suspect le plus probable. »

Le vieil homme sursauta et lança un regard noir à Sherlock.

« Vous m'accusez d'avoir tué ma fille. »

« J'ai dis suspect, pas coupable. Mais si vous l'étiez, vous auriez eu une bonne raison pour vouloir le piéger. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le père, défiant.

« Parce qu'il est l'amant de votre femme. » répondit simplement le détective.

Tout le monde se tourna vers les deux concernés. La femme se tourna vers son mari, méprisante.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué ? »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fait cela. »

« Ne soyez pas hypocrite, monsieur. Vous, vous avez une liaison avec la gouvernante. »

Le jeune garçon sursauta.

Slap !

Sa mère avait giflée la gouvernante.

« Petite trainée, je vous ai demandé si vous saviez si mon mari avait une liaison et vous m'avez répondue non. » cracha t-elle.

« Ne la giflez pas maintenant, madame. Je n'ai pas fini. Votre fille était au courant de vos liaisons. »

Les parents se regardèrent, horrifiés. Sherlock continua.

« Votre fille notait tout très scrupuleusement sur son journal intime. »

Il montra le journal qu'il avait subtilisé hier dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

« Votre fille adoptait un langage très coloré pour décrire le dégoût qu'elle ressentait envers vos liaisons mais elle choisissait de se taire, pensant que vous finiriez par mettre fin à cela. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait plus se taire en sachant que votre gouvernante n'avait pas seulement une liaison avec son père mais également avec son frère mineur. »

Le garçon baissa la tête et Anderson, Donovan et Lestrade durent retenir les deux parents qui s'étaient élancés vers la gouvernante, pâle.

Sherlock reprit son cheminement de pensées.

« Votre fille a dû tenter de confronter votre gouvernante et l'a certainement menacée de tout raconter à ses parents. » Il s'adressa à la gouvernante. « Vous avez alors étranglée cette adolescente de quatorze ans et maquillé la scène pour que toutes les preuves mènent vers le majordome. De la cuisine, où le majordome travaille jusqu'à ses boutons de manchettes qu'on a retrouvé dans sa main. C'est ce qui vous a perdu, si vous me permettez. De plus, ses ongles ont été soigneusement nettoyés. Pourquoi ? »

« Elle a griffée son agresseur. » proposa John, incertain.

« Exact, John. » dit le détective, en lui accordant un sourire. « Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous nous montrer vos bras, s'il vous plaît ? »

Elle ne s'exécuta pas. Lestrade lâcha le père et remonta ses manches. De petites griffures parsemaient ses bras. Sherlock sourit, content de lui. Il était bien le seul. Tous tiraient des têtes de six pieds de longs.

« Ne faites pas cette tête, même dans la police les maris trompent leurs femmes, regardez-les. » désigna Sherlock, en montrant Anderson et Donovan qui ne nièrent pas.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama une voix inconnue, en colère.

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte. Un femme regardait Anderson comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue.

Brusquement, ce fut le chaos. La nouvelle arrivante, qui était la femme d'Anderson, courut vers lui et lui mit un coup de poing, Sally tenta de l'en empêcher et se prit une gifle. Suivant leur exemple, la mère de la victime frappa la gouvernante, son fils également. Le père de la victime, lui, frappa le majordome, l'ayant vu consoler sa femme.

Et au milieu de tout cela, Lestrade essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter cette bagarre générale.

Profitant de la confusion, Sherlock et John prirent la fuite.

« Brillant. » s'extasia le brun, une fois sortit.

« C'était... terrible. Comment as-tu fais ? » lui demanda son ami.

« Je dois avouer que cette affaire était très appropriée pour ma vengeance. Mr et Mme Anderson ne sont pas très futés, je leurs ai envoyés un message, signé Lestrade et le tour fut joué. Ensuite, j'ai modulé mon récit pour avouer l'adultère d'Anderson au moment où sa femme arrivait. »

John le regarda avec une crainte mêlée de fierté.

« Fantastique. »

« Je trouve aussi. Merci de m'avoir initié aux joies de la vengeance, John. »

Le sourire qu'arborait son ami ne lui dit rien de bon.

_J'ai créé un monstre._

_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :** Verdict ? _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Scène 6 : Ce qu'il ne faut pas dire à la petite amie _actuelle_ de son ami.**

_(Sherlock/Sarah/John)_**  
**

« Sherlock ! »

Pendant un bref moment, le détective envisagea de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'appel de la jeune femme et continuer son chemin. La tentation était grande. Trop, même.

« Sherlock ! » l'interpella Sarah.

La voix s'était rapprochée. Il serra les dents. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas entendu son premier appel, la jeune femme, qui attendait patiemment John dans sa voiture, avait démarré et s'était arrêtée juste derrière lui. Il était donc condamné à lui adresser la parole, à sa plus grande horreur.

Plaquant à contre-cœur un faux sourire amical sur son visage, Sherlock se retourna pour voir Sarah, derrière son pare-brise, un sourire bien plus sincère que le sien éclairant son visage -faussement- angélique.

Il s'avança à reculons côté conducteur de la voiture et se baissa.

« Bonjour Sherlock. »

« Sarah. »

« Comment allez-vous ? » s'enquit-elle, gentillement.

« Très bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ? » lui renvoya t-il, poli.

« Parfaitement bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

A ces mots, Sherlock ravala vaillamment la réplique mordante qui lui brûlait les lèvres, à savoir qu'il préférerait qu'elle aille très mal, voir qu'elle soit morte et qu'il ait pour devoir de retrouver son meurtrier. Seul moyen pour qu'elle soit plus intéressante et plus supportable à ses yeux.

Il sourit douloureusement.

« Êtes-vous venu chercher John ? » lui demanda t-elle, son sourire d'une bonté à toute épreuve toujours présent.

Dans la catégorie des questions stupides... Pour quelle autre raison serai-je devant la clinique où mon colocataire, ami et collègue, travaille ? Et pour quelle autre raison serai-je venu à moins de trois cent mètres de vous, si ce n'est pour lui ? s'agaça le détective, silencieusement.

Il déglutit, regrettant de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait l'irritante promesse que lui avait arraché John quelques jours plus tôt.

Se comporter civilement. Ne pas lui montrer son mépris. Se comporter civilement. Ne pas lui montrer son mépris.

« En effet. Trois archéologues ont été assassinés cette semaine. Lestrade ne devrait pas tarder à nous appeler. »

« C'est bien... je suppose. » dit-elle, indécise.

« John voudra sans aucun doute se joindre à moi pour cette enquête car l'une de ses anciennes petite amie est archéologue et donc une victime potentielle de ce tueur. » développa t-il pour la persuader de ne pas s'immiscer et empêcher John de se joindre à l'enquête.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il espérait se tromper mais il identifiait catégoriquement la curiosité briller dans les yeux de la doctoresse.

Souhaitait-elle les accompagner ? s'effraya t-il.

« Vous savez des choses sur les ex-petites amies de John ? » demanda t-elle, curieuse.

Il fut soulagé.

« De toutes ses petites amies depuis le lycée. » précisa t-il.

Elle sourit avec espérance.

« Vraiment ? Que pouvez-vous me dire sur elles ? »

Sherlock hésita. Coopérer avec elle ? L'idée le faisait frémir. D'un autre côté, il savait que John serait heureux si Sarah et lui s'entendaient mieux et, autant que la perspective d'avoir une conversation civile avec cette _pleurnicheuse_ lui était détestable, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de décevoir John et de revoir son regard triste et déçu (du moins pas trop souvent), comme à chaque fois où il mettait la jeune femme mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'elle venait à l'appartement. Il soupira et se décida à partager ses informations soigneusement collectées afin de lui donner une analyse objective.

« Depuis le lycée, John a eu dix-sept petite-amies. Douze étaient blondes, quatre étaient brunes et une était rousse. Treize avaient les yeux marrons, deux avaient les yeux verts et deux les yeux bleus. Quinze avaient la même taille que lui, les deux autres étaient plus grandes que lui. Onze étaient plus âgées que lui, quatre avaient le même âge et deux étaient plus jeunes. Aucune d'entre elles ne travaillaient avec lui. En conclusion, vous n'êtes pas son type de femme. Il préfère les blondes, yeux marrons, de même taille que lui, plus âgée et n'ayant pas le même travail que lui. Vous êtes brune, yeux vert, plus petite que lui et plus jeune. Vous avez le même travail. Il n'y a aucune raison logique qu'il sorte avec vous puisque vous n'avez aucune caractéristique qui l'attire. »

Plus aucune trace de sourire ne subsistait sur les lèvres de Sarah. Les yeux brillants, elle ouvrit la bouche et s'exprima d'une voix tremblante :

« Vous direz à John que je ne me sens pas assez bien pour allez diner. »

« Je lui dirai. » lui assura t-il, incompréhensif.

Elle démarra en trombe.

« Ça n'était pas Sarah ? » demanda John qui arrivait.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi est-elle partie ? On devait aller diner ! » demanda t-il, désappointé.

Il avait prévue une soirée romantique. Sans Sherlock, de préférence. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Il plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Seule une personne pouvait faire fuir Sarah si vite.

« Elle est partie sans dire au revoir, juste après une discussion avec _toi_. »

Il s'avança vers lui.

Sherlock recula d'un pas.

« De quoi avez-vous discuté ? » demanda doucereusement le soldat.

« Des femmes. » répondit vaguement Sherlock, nonchalant.

John fit un pas vers lui.

« Quelles femmes ? »

Sherlock recula à nouveau.

« De tes ex-petites amies. »

« Vraiment. Et qu'as-tu dit à ma petite amie _actuelle_ sur mes ex-petites amies ? »

« Hmm...Hmm... Quelques caractéristiques physiques sans importance. » marmonna Holmes.

« Sherlock. » l'avertit John.

Le détective avoua, excédé.

« Je lui ai dit qu'en se basant sur le physique de tes ex-conquêtes, il n'y avait aucune raison logique pour que tu sortes avec elle. Et quand j'ai vu des larmes dans ses yeux , je me suis dit que ça n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose de lui dire. Il y a surement une stupide règle implicite qui dit qu'il ne faut pas dire ce genre de chose à une femme mais je n'étais pas au courant. »

John resta silencieux plusieurs secondes et se concentra sur sa respiration.

« Tu as raison, ça n'était pas une très bonne idée. Cours. »

« Pardon ? »

« JE VAIS TE TUER ! » hurla Watson.

Et Sherlock détala, John à ses trousses.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Peut-être un peu OC, j'avoue.

Un grand merci à **OuaF** pour avoir corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison du chapitre dernier. Les autres, n'hésitez pas si vous en voyez comme lui.

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews !**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Scène 7 : Les doubles-sens font les malentendus.**

**Ou les débuts d'un couple qui n'en était pas un.**

_(Sherlock/John/Mycroft/Sarah/Molly/Lestrade/Sally)_

_... Je pense donc que cette affaire n'aurait pas pu être résolue sans une parfaite confiance, une parfaite connaissance pour être précis, entre Sherlock et moi-même. Et ce, malgré le fait que nous nous connaissons depuis peu. Mais bon, tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut que quelques minutes à Sherlock pour vous raconter chaque détail de votre vie mais pour nous, pauvre idiots que nous sommes (c'est Sherlock qui le dit, pas moi !), il faut nous contenter de la bonne vieille méthode._

_Alors, chers lecteurs, me connaissez-vous ?_

_..._

Depuis qu'il avait posté le compte rendu de cette fameuse affaire, des évènements intriguants, voir même carrément désagréables étaient arrivés à John.

« C'est fini entre nous, John. » dit Sarah, les yeux fuyants.

La phrase était tombée comme un couperet, sans avertissement. John en resta coi. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Mais on s'entend plutôt bien, tout les deux... Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore pour ce qui s'est passé, il y a une semaine. »

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne purent y repenser sans une grimace contrite. Pendant leur dîner en tête-à-tête, les yeux dans les yeux, le medecin avait brusquement hurlé le nom de son colocataire lorsqu'il s'était souvenu qu'il avait oublié d'acheter ses patchs de nicotine.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de croiser son regard et continua son -court- discours longuement préparé.

« Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde possible avec Sherlock. Sincèrement. Vous faites un très beau couple. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla la tête haute, laissant derrière elle le Docteur John Watson, stupéfait.

_Couple ?_

« Hein ! » s'exclama t-il, largué.

Quand John eut enfin recouvrait toutes ses capacités mentales et motrices, il partit à la recherche de Sarah. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne parvint pas à la trouver et apprit par sa secrétaire que la jeune femme était déjà partie.

Hébété, John marmonna ses adieux et rentra chez lui.

Dans le taxi qui le ramenait à Baker Street, John se demanda avec exaspération pourquoi même sa petite amie était persuadée qu'il était amoureux de son colocataire. Il n'était pas amoureux de Sherlock Holmes et la réciproque était vraie. Mais alors pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait-il à trouver quelque inclination amoureuse fictive entre deux amis très proches ? On était au XXIème siècle, que diable ! On pouvait bien partager un appartement sans partager un lit.

Watson soupira et se laissa aller sur la banquette arrière, harassé. En analysant rapidement son comportement envers le détective, il ne trouva aucun geste déplacé qui pourrait passer pour un le geste d'un amoureux. Et inversement.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et ferma les yeux, massant ses tempes douloureuses. La voiture s'arrêta.

« On est arrivé, monsieur. »

Le Docteur Watson paya le chauffeur et entra avec soulagement dans l'appartement. Il aspirait seulement à un repos bien mérité toutefois, les cris qui lui parvenaient du salon le convainquirent d'attendre gentillement au rez-de-chaussé que la tempête se calme.

Les larmes coulant à flot sur son visage, Molly dévala à tâtons les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle le vit à travers ses yeux embués, elle laissa échapper un sanglot bruyant, ouvrit la porte et sortit dans la rue.

Intrigué et désorienté par cette réaction, John monta les escaliers. Dans le salon, il repéra son ami attablé, absorbé dans la comtemplation de l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Ce dernier ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par le fait qu'il venait d'être violemment disputé par sa petite amie, deux minutes plus tôt.

« Mauvais jours pour les amours, n'est-ce pas ? » dit le blond, en guise de salutation.

Sherlock se redressa rapidement, ses grands yeux bleu-vert brillant d'intêret.

« John ? Si quelqu'un connaît une imperfection corporelle seulement visible sous une couche de vêtements, qu'est-ce que tu en conclus ? »

John fronça les sourcils, pensif.

« A quel endroit ? »

« Très haut derrière la cuisse. »

Très haut derrière la cuisse, se répéta le médecin. Il comprit.

« Sur la fesse, tu veux dire ?... Je pencherais pour un amant. Ou un docteur. Ou un parent. »

Cette réponse ne parut pas plaire au détective qui tresaillit.

« Un ami ne peut donc pas savoir ce genre de détail ? Moi, par exemple. »

« Eh bien, certains amis sont assez proches pour se dénuder les uns devant les autres. Mais nous, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis peu de temps, pas assez pour que je ne me sente pas gêné. »

Sans parler de toutes les questions gênantes que cela susciterait. Il n'osait même pas imaginé la réaction de Sarah si elle savait que Sherlock était au courant de sa tâche de naissance alors qu'elle non.

« Je vois. »

« C'est pour une affaire ? » s'enquit John, gentillement.

Sherlock ne répondit pas et préféra changer de sujet. Affichant un sourire joyeux sur son visage, il demanda avec enjouement des nouvelles de Sarah. L'humeur de John se dégrada à nouveau. Il s'apprêta à annoncer tristement que Sarah et lui ne formaient désormais plus un couple quand il devint tout à coup méfiant. Il était de notoriété publique que Sherlock détestait passionément Sarah, bien plus que les gens en général. Le fait qu'il demande de ses nouvelles était vraiment très suspect. Néanmoins, poli, il répondit tout de même.

« Elle vient de me quitter en raison invoquant une raison des plus étranges. »

« Vraiment. » répondit le détective, pas le moins du monde interéssé.

Il se remit à taper sur son clavier. Et souffla avec exaspération quelques secondes plus tard. John voulut s'approcher pour savoir sur quoi travaillait son ami mais, à peine eut-il fait un pas que Sherlock ferma précipitamment l'ordinateur.

« Tu me caches quelque chose, Sherlock ? » demanda le plus âgé.

Holmes soupira et tapota impatiemment des doigts.

« Ne soyez pas si égocentrique, Docteur. »

Un ennui correctement dosé, une exaspération parfaitement jouée mêlé d'un soupçon de regard blessé. Dieu ! que le cinéma britannique manquait ce qui aurait pu être l'une de ses plus belles fiertés. Dommage que le talent de comédien de Sherlock était imperméable sur son ami à présent. Ce dont Sherlock était parfaitement au courant.

Son portable vibra, l'empêchant de cuisiner son ami davantage.

Un message d'Harry. Il l'ouvrit.

_Bienvenue au club, frérot._

« Mycroft ? »

« Harry. Elle m'a envoyé un message assez cryptique. »

Sherlock sauta sur ses pieds et lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

« Ennuyeux. Inintéréssant. » dit-il en lui rendant le téléphone.

« C'est un message de ma soeur. »

« Délire d'ivrogne complètement dépourvu d'intêret. »

John ouvrit la bouche mais le portable de Sherlock vibra à son tour. Il se redressa.

« Allô...On arrive. »

Il raccrocha.

« Lestrade. Double meurtres. » annonça joyeusement le détective, en mettant son écharpe.

« On va sur la scène de crime ? » demanda son ami.

« Exact ! »

Ils sortirent.

Dans le taxi qui les emmenaient sur la scène de crime, John repensa à deux évènements particuliers qui s'étaient produit depuis qu'il avait posté le compte rendu de leur dernière affaire, avant-hier soir. Bien sur, il y avait Harry et ses messages codés mais aussi le frère de son ami.

En effet, Mycroft l'avait gentillement accosté pendant qu'il faisait les courses, hier. John se rappelait parfaitement leur conversation.

**Flash-back**

John était confronté à un choix cornélien. Debout devant les étagères du supermarché du quartier, il se demandait : haricots verts ou haricots rouges ? Le choix était vraiment ardu.

« Sherlock déteste les haricots rouges. » l'informa nonchalemment Mycroft, surgissant de nulle part.

« Alors va pour les haricots rouges ! »

Mycroft haussa les sourcils et fit tourner son parapluie.

« De l'eau dans le gaz chez les_ amoureux _? »

John ne prit pas la peine de corriger le frère de son ami. Tout le monde à Londres -c'est à dire policiers, délinquants, indics, criminels d'envergure internationale et restaurateurs- croyait que Sherlock et lui formait un couple. Si les premiers mois de leur amitié, John s'était évertué à se défendre de cette rumeur, aujourd'hui il prenait la situation avec philosophie, sachant que le soir venu, c'était dans les bras de Sarah qu'il se blotissait.

« Du gaz toxique. » grogna John.

« A ce point là ? »

« Non. Je suis sorti de l'appartement car votre imbécile de frère fait joujou avec un gaz toxique. »

Ces mots dit à haute voix, le médecin se renfit compte de la vacuité de sa colère. Etudier un gaz toxique, c'était tellement- Sherlock.

Il sourit, presque _tendrement_ et faillit manquer le petit sourire complice de l'autre homme.

« Vous êtes spécial, docteur Watson. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Jamais personne n'avait _touché_ mon frère comme vous. Certains ont essayé mais tous ont renoncé. »

« Sherlock mérite d'être _aimé_. »

Le sourire de Mycroft s'agrandit.

« En effet. »

**Fin du flash-back**

En rejouant la scène dans sa tête, John perçut un double-sens qu'il n'avait pas compris sur le coup.

D'accord, même Mycroft avait toujours eu des doutes sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec son frère mais là, en se rappelant les mots et le ton qu'il avait utilisé, John eut la désagréable que ses soupçons avaient été confirmés.

« Sherlock ? »

Le brun pencha seulement la tête vers lui, prouvant qu'il avait toute son attention.

« As-tu fais quelque chose pour embêter Mycroft, récemment ? »

« Récemment ? »

« Ces trois derniers jours. »

« J'ai ajouté des laxatifs dans les patisseries que maman m'a demandé de lui donner, j'ai emprunté la batterie de son téléphone portable quand il est passé me voir hier et j'ai déposé une plainte pour harcélement sexuel contre lui au nom de Madame Hudson quand nous sommes allé à Scotland Yard avant-hier. »

« C'est tout ? » demanda John, mi-sarcastique, mi-sérieux.

« Ces trois derniers jours, oui. Cette semaine, non. »

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel devant les enfantillages de son ami.

« Tu n'aurais pas dit à ton frère que nous étions en couple pour le contrarier ? »

« Bien sur que non. De toute façon, Mycroft n'a rien contre l'homosexualité. »

John hocha la tête et tourna son visage vers la fenêtre, ne remarquant pas le regard frustré et légèrement coupable de l'autre homme.

Sur la scène de crime, leurs expertises respectives furent rapides. John vit rapidement que le cadavre, un homme d'une vingtaine années, avait été tué par plusieurs coups de couteaux. Après lui, Sherlock déduisit de nombreuses informations de par ses vêtements, son aspect... puis il s'entretint avec Lestrade.

Prévoyant l'humiliation qu'allait infligé son ami à l'inspecteur trop conciliant, il s'éloigna.

« La cuisine. »

John se retourna vers Donovan.

« Pardon ? »

« Si vous n'aimiez pas la pêche ou les timbres, il y avait aussi la cuisine. »

« Sally. »

« Le break-dance. »

« Sally. »

« Vous m'avez paru normal, vous savez ? Eh maintenant, vous êtes en couple avec le taré. »

John allait rouler des yeux, plus amusé qu'irrité lorsqu'il l'entendit à nouveau.

_En couple ?_

Il attrapa son bras.

« Que voulez-vous dire par : en couple ? »

Elle le regarda, douteuse. Quelque chose dans son expression dut la convaincre qu'il ne plaisantait pas car elle partit dans un grand rire. John la laissa s'esclaffer quelques secondes encore puis la ramena sur terre.

« Pourquoi croyez-vous que Sherlock et moi sommes en couple ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers sa voiture où reposer un ordinateur portable. Tapotant sur le clavier, John la vit ouvrir une page Internet : son blog.

**The Personal Blog of**

**Dr John Watson.**

Elle cliqua sur les commentaires de sa dernière entrée.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? » demanda John, confus.

Elle parvenait difficilement à contrôler son rire et pointa du doigt un commentaire. John se rapprocha, c'était celui de Sherlock. Il était plutôt long. Vraiment très long. Il passa rapidement sur les détails de sa personnalités, de son quotidien et écarquilla les yeux lorsque Sherlock s'attaqua à son corps.

« John a de nombreuses cicatrices. Une dans le cou, l'autre sur le bras gauche [...] et une tâche de naissance sur la fesse gauche. »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Les sous-entendus appuyés de Mycroft, le message d'Harry... tout prit brusquement un sens.

« Pas bon ? » dit Sherlock, qui s'était glissé derrière lui.

« Pas bon du tout. » répondit-il, grognant.

Ils se défièrent du regard puis se tournèrent vers Sally, qui les observait. Elle leur rendit leur regard.

« Au revoir. » soupira Watson.

Elle partie en marmonant dans sa barbe, déçue de ne pas pouvoir assister à la confrontation.

Sherlock se retourna vers John.

« Tu sais que je suis quelqu'un de très fier et qui aime être le meilleur partout. »

John croisa ses bras, l'invitant à continuer.

« Quand tu as demandé sur ton blog si on te connaissez bien, j'ai voulu prouver que c'est moi qui te connaissais le mieux. J'ai écris tout ce que je savais sur toi. Puis quand j'ai validé mon commentaire, des tas de messages de félicitations ont commencé à être envoyés. Je me suis douté que j'avais fait un pas de travers. J'ai donc demandé à Mme Hudson de relire mon commentaire -elle n'a jamais cru que nous étions seulement colocataire- et quand elle a dit "Ow, c'est tellement attentionné" en lisant mon observation sur ta tâche de naissance, j'ai su ce qui n'allait pas. J'ai alors essayé d'effacer mon commentaire en piratant le compte de ton blog mais... »

« Mais ? »

Sherlock fit la moue et murmura :

« J'aipastrouvétonmotd'passe. »

« Pardon ? » demanda John, en souriant.

« J'ai pas trouvé ton mot de passe. » répéta t-il, boudeur.

John ricana. Evidemment, il n'avait aucun mérite car c'était Mycroft qui avait trouvé ce mot de passe mais entendre que Sherlock n'était pas infaillible était une sensation grisante.

« Continue. »

« J'ai pensé que toi tu ne le prendrais pas mal mais quand je t'ai demandé la personne qui pouvait connaître une imperfection à cette endroit, tu m'as dit exactement ce que je ne voulais pas entendre. » chuchota t-il, en penchant la tête, penaud.

« Tu réalises tout les ennuis que tu m'as apporté. Sarah ne veut plus me voir, Molly nous déteste, ta mère est certainement en train de préparer notre mariage et si je revois encore le sourire condescendant de ton frère qui m'exaspère, je risque de le renvoyer tout droit chez le dentiste. » dit-il, en serrant le poing.

Sherlock sourit, comme si le fait que John étale son frère valait tous les ennuis qu'ils avait récoltés. Ensuite, John posa la question qu'il se demandait depuis qu'il avait lu le commentaire, à savoir comment Sherlock était-il au courant pour sa tâche de naissance ? Malicieux, Sherlock lui conseilla de privilégier les caleçons au slips lorsqu'ils se promenait en sous-vêtement dans l'appartement, croyant qu'il dormait. John grimaça.

« Alors ? Quel est le mot de passe ? » s'enquit le détective, curieusement.

John se mordit la lèvre, hilare.

« John+Sherlock=amour. »

Le sociopathe le fixa.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai longuement hésité avant de publier ce chapitre. Au début, ça m'avait paru une bonne scène mais maintenant... Je crois que je reporte mes traits de caractères sur les personnages (je suis quelqu'un de pudique, comme John !)


	8. Chapter 8

**...HELLO^^**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos chaleureuses reviews. Il semblerait que l'OS n°7 soit unaniment votre préféré. J'en suis ravie ! Je profite d'une petite accalmie dans mes études pour vous poster ce chapitre qui traîne sur ma clé USB. **

**En espérant qu'il vous ravisse autant que les autres...  
**

* * *

**Scène 8 : Action ou vérité ? Ou l'art de briller dans une chose que l'on ne connaissait pas hier.**

_(Sherlock/John/Lestrade/Mme Hudson/Sally/Anderson/Mycroft.)_

« J'm'ennuie. »

John poussa un long soupir fatigué. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Sherlock avait dit cela ces deux dernières heures. Lestrade n'avait pas appelé depuis cinq jours et évidemment, le détective était à deux doigts du coma cérébral. Il restait prostré sur le canapé du salon et lâchait toutes les trente-secondes environ un _j'm'ennuie _traînant.

« J'm'ennuie. » soupira t-il, à nouveau.

Levant les yeux de son journal, John le fusilla du regard. Excédé, il l'informa -sarcastiquement- qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu les deux-cent quarante premières fois.

Le brun, toujours allongé paresseusement sur le canapé, fit demi-tour. Les sourcils froncés, il étudia minutieusement son visage. Sa conclusion ne se fit pas attendre.

« Je t'ai contrarié » constata t-il, en penchant la tête. « Ca n'était pas mon intention. »

C'était, John le savait pertinemment, le plus proche d'une excuse qu'il pourrait tirer de Sherlock. Il soupira mais s'en contenta. Passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds, il lui demanda :

« Pourquoi ne nous divertirais-tu pas avec un morceau de violon ? »

Sherlock fit la moue.

« Beethoven refuse de composer de nouveaux airs. » dit-il, boudeur.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, les coins de ses lèvres se recourbant devant tant de théatralité.

« Une expérience sur le feu, alors ? » tenta t-il, à moitié espérant le contraire.

« Mme Hudson a caché mon kit du petit chimiste ! » répondit-il, indigné.

John sourit, affectueusement. Cela faisait partie des décisions de Mme Hudson visant à garder son appartement en un seul morceau.

Grande idée pour une petite femme.

Tout à coup, Sherlock se releva, le faisant sursauter. Le regard brillant, il entrelaça ses doigts pensivement sous son menton et lui sourit.

« Et toi, John, que fais-tu lorsque tu t'ennuis ? » s'enquit-il, sincèrement intéressé.

Pris de cours, John ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Puis la rouvrit.

« Je dors. »

Le sourire de Sherlock s'évanouit aussitôt devant réponse brève et sèche. Adoptant une expression renfrognée, il se retourna avec un tourbillonement de robe et se rallongea. John s'en voulut immédiatement. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de se montrer si froid en lui répondant de cette façon. Abandonnant lâchement la grille de mots-fléchés qui lui donnait tant de mal, il referma le journal et le posa sur la table basse.

« Sherlock. »

Il ne répondit pas. John fixa le dos tendu de son colocataire, coupable. Il réfléchit quelques minutes et se résigna.

« En Afghanistan » commença t-il, « nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de nous ennuyer. »

L'ancien soldat fit une pause. Il lui était encore difficile de parler de son dernier déploiement en Afghanistan. Quant à Sherlock, il demeurait dans un silence quasi-religieux mais John savait qu'il buvait ses paroles.

« Pourtant, lorsque nous avions un moment de répit, nous jouiions à ce jeu stupide : Action ou vérité. Tu te rappelles de ce jeu ? Nous y jouiions quand nous étions adolescents. »

Des bribes de ces petits moments d'amusement lui traversèrent l'esprit. A treize ans, il volait le nain de jardin de la vieille bique du quartier. A trente-huit, il mangeait un scarabée en Afghanistan.

Il réprima un gloussement.

La voix de Sherlock brisa le silence, brisant la bulle nostalgique qui s'était formé autour de son ami.

« Je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu. »

John s'extirpa de ses pensées cocasses, interloqué par les paroles de son ami.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama t-il, surpris.

« Je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu. » répéta Sherlock, en détachant chaque syllabe.

John resta silencieux. Il savait que Sherlock n'avait eu que très peu d'amis dans sa vie et qu'il n'avait jamais été interessé par les activités sociales. Il paraissait logique qu'il n'est jamais joué à ce jeu. Indécis, il lui proposa :

« Tu voudrais que je t'apprenne à y jouer ? »

Sherlock éclata de rire. John toussa et avala une longue gorgée d'eau. A peine une demie-heure qu'ils jouaient à Action ou vérité et Sherlock se révélait être à ce jeu aussi malin et brillant que dans les sciences. Malin pour lui faire dire des vérités embarrassantes et brillant pour trouver des actes tordus à lui faire exécuter.

« Rigole, rigole... Moi, je suis sûr que toi, tu n'aurais pas eu le courage d'avaler ce cocktail moutarde-sauce piquante. » grogna le médecin, les yeux humides et la langue en feu.

Sherlock s'offusqua.

« Qu'importe le gage que tu m'imposeras de faire ou la vérité que tu me demanderas d'avouer, je m'y plierai. » jura le détective, offensé par ce manque de confiance flagrant.

John renifla.

« Très bien alors, à mon tour. Action ou vérité ? » le questionna t-il, avec défi.

Il était secrètement désireux de tester cette affirmation.

Le ton de sa voix dû avertir Sherlock car il prit davantage de temps pour choisir que les fois précédentes. John s'en frotta les mains d'avance.

« Action. » choisit-il, enfin.

John se demanda si lui aussi pouvait sentir le funeste présage scellé par ce choix. Peut-être bien car son visage ressemblait à celui d'un homme prêt à encaisser un coup.

« Action... Laisse-moi réfléchir... » dit-il bien que le gage qu'il allait lui soumettre était parfaitement clair dans son esprit.

Il se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre, faisant durer le suspens. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le regard supérieur de Sherlock. Manifestement, il n'était pas impressionné par son petit manège.

En le retournant dans sa tête, John perdit tout à coup confiance en son plan. Obliger Sherlock à complimenter Sarah et Sally pendant toute une semaine.

Quel plan minable !

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait debout, les bras ballants et le cerveau en panne. Il s'humiliait devant Sherlock et allait certainement descendre encore plus bas dans son estime.

« John ? » le questionna le brun.

John sourit douloureusement. Il valait mieux proposer son gage plutôt que de rester éternellement silencieux. Ne souhaitant pas s'humilier davantage, il ouvrit la bouche mais fut sauver par les gyrophares d'une voiture de police. Il reconnut Lestrade derrière le pare-brise.

L'illumination fut foudroyante.

Pourquoi obliger Sherlock complimenter Sarah et Donovan lorsque le jeu lui permettait d'aller bien plus loin et de rabattre le caquet de son ami bien trop arrogant. Et subtilement en plus.

Le médecin alla se rasseoir, sous le regard goguenard du détective.

Il cacha son sourire.

Il devait faire vite. Lestrade aller débouler d'un instant à l'autre.

« Sherlock. Voici ton gage. Tu dois soit demander le numéro, soit prendre dans tes bras, soit dire "je t'aime" aux cinq premières personnes qui t'adressent la parole. » dit John, précipitamment.

Le blond savoura l'expression stupéfaite qui se peignit sur le visage de son colocataire.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

John doutait que Sherlock ait fait l'une de ses trois choses très souvent. La seule personne que Sherlock prenait dans ses bras sans mauvaise volonté était Mme Hudson et John soupçonnait la vieille dame de lui rappelait sa mère.

Lestrade entra, le faisant grincer des dents.

John imagina Sherlock prendre un Lestrade confus dans ses bras. Il toussa pour camoufler son rire et se concentra sur les deux hommes.

« Un meurtre, signé Moriarty. » annonça l'inspecteur, essouflé.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » s'enquit le médecin, un sourcil relevé.

Moriarty n'était pas du genre à se vanter au stylo bic.

« Il y a un cadavre et une carte de visite de James Moriarty. Vous venez ? » demanda t-il en se tournant vers Sherlock.

Sherlock, qui était perdu dans ses pensées, émergea immédiatement et sourit, narquois. John fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas censé se remettre aussi vite de son gage.

« Votre numéro ? » demanda Holmes, à l'inspecteur.

Lestrade souffla.

« Vous l'avez déjà, Sherlock ! » s'exaspéra t-il, persuadé d'être à nouveau l'objet d'une expérience.

« Donnez-moi votre numéro sinon je ne viens pas. » le menaça le sociopathe, en croisant les bras puérilement.

Lestrade regarda John, qui hocha la tête, dépité. Alors, tapant impatiemment du pied, Lestrade lui redonna son numéro.

« Très bien. Laissez-moi l'adresse. Je m'habille et j'arrive. Aller partez ! » dit-il, en le rejetant.

Sans faire plus attention à lui, il sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir lancé à son ami un regard triomphant.

Et de un.

* * *

Descendant avec enpressement les escaliers, Sherlock alla taper chez Mme Hudson.

« Sherlock, on doit aller sur la scène de crime. »

Mme Hudson ouvrit la porte et Sherlock l'engloutit dans ses bras. La vieille dame prit un air ravi.

« Un nouveau meurtre ? » demanda t-elle, en lui frottant le dos, maternelle. « Soyez plus sobre, Sherlock. Les gens pourraient se méprendre. »

Le brun se détacha d'elle, monté sur ressorts.

« Les gens ! Pourquoi se soucier de ce que les gens pensent ? »

John regarda son ami passer devant lui, débordant de confiance. Et fulmina.

Et de deux.

* * *

Dans le taxi, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Pour l'instant, John était déçu de son plan. Sherlock avait réussi à le déjouer à deux reprises. Il retrouva le sourire en se disant qu'en allant sur la scène de crime, Sherlock allait certainement se faire interpeller par Sally Donovan et Anderson.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sherlock. Il avait les sourcils froncés. John devina qu'il pensait la même chose que lui et qu'il essayait de trouver la faille. Il réorienta son regard vers la fenêtre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime, Sherlock marcha très rapidement. Il parvint à éviter un agent des forces de l'ordre qui s'approchait dangereusement mais il ne put éviter Sally.

« _Freak_. »

Sherlock soupira profondément. John observa la scène avec intêret. Il se demandait quel option allait choisir le détective. Les trois options lui semblaient hautement hilarantes. Il se réjouissait donc de les avoir proposées.

« Sally, vous pouvez me donner votre numéro ? » demanda t-il, ennuyé.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Votre numéro. » répéta t-il, anormalement patient.

Elle rougit violemment mais de colère.

« Vous êtes complètement félé. Allez vous faire soigner, espèce de taré ! Plutôt manger du fumier. Si vous trouvez un moyen de m'appeler, je vous fais coffrer. » dit-elle, en enfonçant son doigt dans sa poitrine.

Puis, se rappelant qui elle touchait, elle enleva précipitamment son doigt. Sherlock prit une expression scandalisée.

« Mais j'adorerais particulièrement avoir de longues et enrichissantes conversations avec vous ! »

John leva les yeux aux ciel. Sally paraissait sur le point d'exploser. La veine sur son front était bien visible, témoignant de sa rage.

« Donovan, est-ce que Sherlock est arrivé ? »

« Oui, et Milou est avec lui. » l'informa t-elle Lestrade, à travers le talkie-walkie.

« Si vous m'appelez... »

elle laissa sa menace en suspens et s'en alla, furieuse.

Et de trois.

* * *

« En fait, j'apprécie vraiment ce jeu. » sourit Sherlock, les mains dans les poches.

John leva un sourcil.

« Parce que ça t'as permis de mettre Sally hors d'elle ? »

« Oui. Passant les premières secondes d'embarassement, ce n'est pas un gage aussi terrible que je le pensais. »

Le médecin secoua la tête.

« Tu vas essayé de l'appeler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Evidemment, mon cher John ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la scène de crime. Sans surprise, personne n'interpella Sherlock. Les deux amis rejoignirent tranquilement Lestrade qui discutait avec Anderson.

Sherlock ralentit le pas.

John commença à penser que le châtiment était peut-être trop sévère pour le crime.

Anderson les vit arriver immédiatement. Son visage se contorsionna désagréablement. Le blond fut tenté de l'empêcher d'adresser la parole à son ami mais le médecin légiste fut plus rapide dans son attaque qu'il le fût dans son avertissement. A peine eut-il le temps de vocaliser la première syllabe de son nom que ce dernier agressa Sherlock.

Les deux colocataires soupirèrent.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû. » dit Sherlock, sur le ton de la constatation.

Anderson l'assassina du regard.

« Vous me menaçez. » siffla t-il, en serrant les poings.

Sherlock se tourna vers John, incrédule et agacé.

« Pourquoi tout le monde saute toujours aux pires conclusions ? »

Parce qu'ils ont généralement raison, se dit John, comme si cela coulait de source. Diplomate, il préféra rester silencieux. Lestrade prit la parole.

« Sherlock, Anderson ne tolère pas vos jeux farfelus comme John et moi, alors faites l'effort de vous abstenir. »

« Sherlock... »

Bien évidemment, il l'ignora. Comme l'adolescent faisait le contraire de ce que lui disait ses parents, il s'avança vers l'homme méfiant. John se demanda avec curiosité laquelle des trois options il choisirait. Pour lui, les trois paraissaient aussi dangereuses qu'embarassantes. A ne certainement pas utiliser sur quelqu'un d'aussi suspicieux et irascible qu'Anderson.

Il soupira.

Exactement le genre de chose dont avait besoin Sherlock pour se divertir.

Il essaya de prévenir Lestrade du regard mais ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se rendre compte que le détective préparait un mauvais coup.

Sherlock prit Anderson dans ses bras.

_Bug informatique._

_Scan._

_Redémarrage._

Sherlock prenait Anderson dans ses bras.

La scène était surréaliste. Sherlock Holmes, sociopathe de génie, dans les bras d'Anderson.

La surprise passée, Anderson le repoussa violemment, le faisant trébucher. Comme un cerf prit entre les phares du voiture, il avait les yeux écarquillés et regardait à droite et à gauche, horrifié.

Sherlock se dégagea la gorge. A ce son, Anderson recula précipitemment et leva les mains devant lui en signe de protection. Sherlock fit un pas en avant mais s'immobilisa lorsqu'Anderson se mit à se tirer les cheveux, les larmes aux yeux.

« J'en ai assez ! Je peux plus le supporter, je démissionne ! Je veux plus, je veux plus... » marmonna t-il, en se balancant, les lèvres tremblantes.

John regarda Sherlock. Lui aussi paraissait surpris mais la situation était loin de lui déplaire. Il crut toutefois discerner sur ses traits une trace de déception. Watson imagina qu'il l'avait pensé plus résistant.

Lestrade observait la scène avec pitié et mécontentement. Lançant un regard qui promettait mille souffrances au responsable de la situation, il fit s'appuyer l'hystérique sur lui et le mena vers l'ambulance plus loin.

« La scène de crime est par là. » dit-il, avant de s'éclipser.

Et de quatre.

* * *

John Watson en vînt à espérer que plus personne n'adresse la parole à Sherlock aujourd'hui. Le génial sociopathe avait réussi à retourner un gage aussi détestable à ses yeux à son avantage. Maintenant, le gage le faisait même jubiler.

L'un de bonne humeur, l'autre moins, ils se dirigèrent vers le cadavre. John s'agenouilla près du corps. Il n'était pas très ardu de deviner la cause de la mort de ce jeune homme. Les deux trous rouges dans le torse parlaient d'eux-même mais John savait que si Moriarty les avaient mené jusqu'à ce corps, c'est qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

En levant tête, il vit Sherlock examiner les effets personnels du défunt. De là où il était, il pouvait voir un sachet blanc craie.

Il se releva.

« Deux balles dans le torse. Cela semble être la cause de la mort mais connaissant Moriarty, il doit y avoir quelque chose. L'autopsie nous en apprendra davantage. »

« Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes. »

Il se pencha sur le corps, pensif. John en profita pour regarder autour de lui. La rue s'était dégagée depuis plusieurs minutes. Les voitures de police s'en était allé, sauf celle de Lestrade et Sally. Ces deux derniers d'ailleurs, entouraient Anderson qui était allongé sur une civière, à l'arrière d'une ambulance.

Le regard de John accrocha une voiture familière. Une belle Mercedes noire, vitres teintées, garée à hauteur de la voiture de Lestrade. Se sentant observé, Mycroft abaissa sa fenêtre et agita la main vers lui.

Sherlock vînt se placer devant lui, l'empêchant de lui rendre son salut.

« Il t'importune ? » Il roula des yeux lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir grand les yeux. « Evidemment que j'ai vu Mycroft nous épier. C'est son passe-temps favori. Allons le saluer. »

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent davantage.

Sherlock allait saluer son frère ?

« Sherlock, le gage... » le prévint le médecin.

Encore une fois, il l'ignora.

« Mycroft. » le salua son cadet.

« Bonjour Sherlock. »

« Ton régime ? » s'enquit aimablement son frère.

« J'ai perdu deux kilos. » lui apprit l'homme au parapluie.

« Maman sera ravie de le savoir. »

« J'espère. »

Silence. Sherlock extirpa les mains de ses poches. Il posa la gauche sur l'épaule de son frère et la droite sur sa hanche. John fit semblant de regarder ailleurs.

« Je t'aime, Mycroft. » dit-il, avec une sincérité désarmante.

Un ange passa.

Même Mycroft ne s'y attendait pas, apparemment. John tourna discrètement la tête vers eux. L'homme au parapluie avait les yeux brillants.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon grand. » lui répondit-il, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position puis Sherlock recula.

« Hum, passe le bonjour à Maman, s'il te plaît. » dit-il en s'éloignant.

John le suivit, encore légèrement choqué. Quelque chose clochait. Même si Sherlock avait voulu lui faire une blague, il lui aurait avouer qu'il avait dit ça sous le coup d'un gage. Or, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait -à son frère, bon sang- sans plus.

Il abandonna.

Les Holmes étient décidément trop compliqués pour être percés à jour par un esprit aussi simple que le sien. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant Sherlock communiquer leurs conclusions à Lestrade.

« (...) Moriarty... Lestrade ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous voyez l'homme au parapluie derrière moi ? »

Lestrade acquiesça, intrigué.

« Il a environ quarante grammes d'héroïne dans sa poche. » l'informa Sherlock, en faisant les gros yeux à John.

John claqua la langue, agacé par la puérilité de son ami. Puis se reprocha de n'avoir pas vu venir ce coup monté. Il regarda Lestrade sortir ses menottes et se diriger d'un pas alerte vers Mycroft. Il lança un regard déçu à son ami qui regardait son frère dialoguer calmement avec l'inspecteur. Lestrade ne parut pas convaincu. Il lui passa les menottes aux poignets, menacé par Anthéa et son BlackBerry.

Enjoué, Sherlock se mit à marcher. John le rattrapa.

« J'ai rempli mon gage. » déclara le brun, souriant à son ami.

« C'était bas, Sherlock. Tu as fait arrêter ton propre frère. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il sera disculpé avant d'arriver au commissariat. » dit-il, en dévaluant son acte.

« Ce n'est pas le point, Sherlock. » soupira l'ancien soldat.

Il sourit tout de même.

« Tu sais, pour un génie, tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que j'ai été la première personne à t'adresser la parole après ton gage. »

Sherlock ferma les yeux, atterré par sa propre stupidité.

_Note à moi-même :A force de traîner avec des idiots, on le devient._


	9. Scène bonus

Petit cadeau pour les nombreux slasheurs qui lisent "_Comble mon ignorance, mon ami"_. Il suit la consigne principale de cette fic, à savoir que, à travers chaque OS, John apprend quelque chose à Sherlock mais pour une fois des sentiments amoureux sont évoqués.

* * *

**Scène bonus : Expérimentation nocturne.**

_(Sherlock/John)_

John se retourna de nouveau et passa son avant-bras sous sa tête. A l'instar de ses dernières semaines, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmer à Greg Lestrade, ce n'était pas à cause de ses cauchemars sur l'Afghanistan. Non, dernièrement, le sujet de ses nuits blanches était bien moins avouable. En effet, le responsable de ses insomnies incessantes n'était autre que son excentrique et peu conventionnel colocataire : Sherlock Holmes.

Évidemment, quelques fois, c'était parce que le brun s'amusait à faire courir pensivement son archet sur son violon. Ou qu'une expérience explosait brusquement dans la cuisine. Ou alors parce qu'il décidait que trois heures du matin était une heure convenable pour une course poursuite dans les rues de Londres, etc...

Mais l'endroit où le brillant détective était le plus bruyant, le plus omniprésent, était dans sa tête. Car John pensait sans cesse à son ami.

Il soupira, laissant ses pensées dérivaient vers lui avec un plaisir teintée de honte.

Ses cheveux bruns bouclés. Ses yeux bleus-verts envoûtants. Son petit sourire irrésistible. Ses belles mains agiles.

La perfection faite homme.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il secoua énergiquement la tête pour chasser ses pensées déplacées. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, à _lui_. Il se faisait du mal inutilement. A peine une poignée d'heures après leur rencontre, ce dernier l'avait informé qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les relations humaines, qu'il était marié à son travail. Donc John était condamné à aimer le plus brillant, le plus fascinant, le plus irritant des hommes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré sans espoir de concrétisation.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il était à deux doigts d'appeler un exorciste pour chasser le détective de ses pensées. Quoi que. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'une méthode aussi violente ait un effet. Il était déjà trop accro.

Perdu dans ses pensées mi-rêveuses, mi-défaitistes, l'ancien soldat se rendit compte avec un temps de retard qu'une silhouette longiligne se faufilait discrètement dans sa chambre.

« Sherlock ? »

La silhouette s'immobilisa immédiatement.

« Je croyais que tu dormais. » répondit enfin le brun.

John, se relevant sur ses coudes, haussa un sourcil.

« C'était sensé me rassurer ? » lui demanda t-il, incrédule.

Il y eut un silence complice. John sentit ses lèvres s'étirer. Grâce à un maigre rayon de lune, il put voir le même sourire s'épanouir sur celles de son ami.

« Pas vraiment. » Il se tut un instant. Il semblait chercher ses mots, ce qui était très étrange de sa part. « Il y a une chose que je veux faire depuis un moment. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Le sourire de John disparu immédiatement, il se tendit.

Que voulait-il dire ?

_« _Explique-toi. » demanda t-il, la gorge sèche.

Toujours grâce au rayon de lune, le médecin put voir son ami secouer énergiquement la tête et s'avancer vers son lit. Il écarquilla les yeux. Ouvrant la bouche, il voulu lui demander ce qu'il faisait mais seul un gargouillement étranglé lui échappa. Lorsque Sherlock s'assit auprès de lui, il retrouva enfin la parole.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le blond, la voix haut perchée.

« Tais-toi. » murmura le détective, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

Lentement, il se pencha vers le cou de John, ses yeux ne quittant pas la peau bronzée de son ami. Les coudes de ce dernier se firent tremblants. La tension était à son comble. Ils inspirèrent longuement.

John eut une pensée folle. Il se demanda soudainement, plein d'espoir, s'il existait une infime possibilité pour que le génial sociopathe partage ses sentiments ? Il pencha inconsciemment la tête et se fustigea silencieusement. Il s'était lavé avec son gel douche au caramel.

Sherlock détestait le caramel, se maudit le médecin en silence. En gel douche, dans la glace, dans le yaourt...

Espérons qu'il s'en fiche, pensa t-il, nerveux.

Il déglutit, sentant le souffle chaud dans son cou et agrippa ses draps. Il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps !

« Mmmmh ? »

Il ferma les yeux. Sherlock ressentait la même chose que lui, se répétait-il, fou de joie.

Sherlock le sociopathe, Sherock l'handicapé des relations sociales, Sherlock l'asexué. L'aimait.

Sa main, blanche comme le marbre - comment de temps avait-il passé à l'admirer ?- vînt délicatement toucher son cou. Le caresser tendrement.

...Ou pas.

John fronça les sourcils. Dans son imagination, ce toucher s'était avéré beaucoup plus agréable. Moins rèche.

Attendez une seconde.

Attendez une _putain_ de seconde.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas une caresse, c'était un frottement. Sherlock lui frottait le cou. Pourquoi diable Sherlock lui frottait-il le cou ?

« Sherlock, ça suffit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda t-il, en éloignant sa main, encore haletant.

« C'est bon, j'ai fini. » dit-il, en se redressant.

« Excuse-moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu trafiquais avec mon cou ? »

« Tu as une tâche de rouille sur le cou depuis qu'on s'est abrité derrière cette voiture calcinée ce matin. Elle me tracassait. Alors je suis venu te l'enlever. » dit-il, comme si c'était évident.

Il avait l'air fier de lui. En fait, il arborait la même expression que lorsqu'une de ses expériences prenait le chemin qu'il avait prédit. John n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tout ce cirque pour une tâche, pour une tâche de rouille. Il sentit progressivement une colère dévastatrice montait en lui. Colère qui couvrait une tristesse et une déception ineffable.

« Dehors. Sors d'ici. » dit-il, d'une voix blanche sans le regarder.

Sa mission accomplie, Sherlock s'en fut sans demander son reste, laissant un John Watson misérable derrière lui.

Comment avait-il pu croire une seconde que le brillant détective pouvait nourrir des sentiments amoureux pour son banal colocataire ?

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, allongé sur le canapé du salon, Sherlock sourit, pensif et béat.

John avait raison.

Pour la personne qu'on aimait, on pouvait se mettre à apprécier des choses qu'on détestait auparavant. Comme le caramel.


End file.
